


Maybe Dying Isn't So Bad

by string_cheese, Throbbing_Greek_Salad



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Death, Choking, Consent, Crossfaction, Death, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, Edgeplay, Enemies, Fighting, Fights, Fingerfucking, Firsts, Gay, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Hurt, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Light-Hearted, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without, Porn, Power Dynamics, Rivals, Sadism, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/string_cheese/pseuds/string_cheese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throbbing_Greek_Salad/pseuds/Throbbing_Greek_Salad
Summary: The BLU Engineer and RED Medic hate each other, but sometimes they don't.
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Maybe Dying Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay we did.  
> Engie - string_cheese  
> Medic - Throbbing_Greek_Salad

The unforgiving shouts of strained mercenaries hurdled around. The day Medic and his team were assigned to battle against the REDs. Out of all the places they could've gone, they went to pl_Upward... cheeky. The payload stilled at checkpoint B, but Medic was scrounging around at checkpoint C. He made his way to the nearest health kit. It happened to spawn in a rickety building—like everything on this map. He had to pace himself since their Engineer could only support the team for so long. A round of regrets lavished from his mouth. 

Carefully, he proceeded into the old wooden building. As soon as stepped inside, he noticed the timid BLU Engineer using the last of his support. Surprised to see the other, Medic equipped his bonesaw and charged at him. Unhesitating, the smaller man used his gunslinger and stopped one of his arms. He held it there and sneered into his eyes.

“Don’t you have a team to heal?” the struggling Engineer asked.

“Same can be said about you, Herr Engineer. Trust me, you're nothing vithout your teammates.” Medic said with ferocity. Using his strength, which was all concealed, he lost the other man’s grip on his arm.

The Engineer knew this sight, it was all too familiar before. He was screwed. Nothing could compare to a Medic’s anger when someone greedily stole the last health kit. He's seen the same situation with the BLU Medic before. Medic aimed the saw at his throat and the man swallowed. He pressed harder, the material enough to break the surface of his skin. Engineer put his hands up, surrendering. No matter how many times he ’died’ the doctor was terrifying. The deranged monster could see through the fear inside his eyes.

“Dying isn’t so bad,” he said in a pitiful voice, hoping for mercy. Medic brought his arm back to his shoulder, signaling the upcoming death. By his intentions, the Engineer could tell if it was going to be slow, and painful.

“Wait! I can’t give the kit back, but I can do whatever ya want,” he said, regretting the words that came from his mouth. “Please spare me.” 

“Anyzhing?” Medic jeered.

“Yes.” 

“Alright.” The weapon lowered with a suggestive expression, scanning the other’s figure. “In exchange, I can take care of zhat problem of yours.” He pointed towards his crotch.

The Engineer's face scrunched up in confusion. What was he talking about? He followed the finger below and... oh. The bloodshed was enough to distract him from the tent in his pants. Lowering his shoulders, trying to look smaller, he felt the color drain from his face.

The words echoed in his head. He stood, wide-eyed. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but certainly not this. Why was he turned on from this? How messed up was he? Engineer started to take in the other man’s features. He looked... so seductive from his point of view. His crooked glasses, strong jaw, and suspiciously sharp canines. The Engineer was very touch-starved, there was no denial. When you’re surrounded by cute lil’ robots, you don’t get a lot of action. Hell, the offer made something in the pit of his stomach churn. He didn’t know if he felt anguish from the man, or if he was even more excited from that very fact.

“Alrighty.” That’s all he could say. The response replayed in his mind, figuring it was too cheesy. He was at a loss for words, summarizing his emotions as indescribable. 

Without hesitation, Medic took the response of consent and pushed him against the wall. The floorboards creaked under their movement. Medic being in such proximity made their height difference clear, his head lurking up to his jaw.

Somehow without recognizing, the bonesaw made its way to his throat. He was too turned on to care. He admitted that It was kind of hot, in some ways. His body denied every sign of danger and focused on the man in front of him. The Medic seemed to pick up on his sudden change in mood.

“How does it feel, Herr Engineer?” Medic breathed, eyeing up the troublesome position the other was in. Engineers' hands dangled on Medics shoulders like it was some sort of arm-rest. 

“It’s beginin’ to feel good,” he replied. 

“To have my saw against your throat?” the Medic laughed. “I vill admit, it is quite intriguing seeing you so merciless... so you do have a point.” 

It was only then, he noticed. Small dribbles of blood dripped from where the saw left small nicks in his skin. It took the appearance of razor burn. He wanted to glance down to see the other's hands holding him down, but he refused. Too terrified that he would cause greater damage.

“Y-yeah, “ he murmured weakly. 

“Vould you like some more? Vhat am I saying, of course you vill. I can already see how excited you are. Do you fantasize often?”

The grasp began to harden. He noticed that the doctor spoke at a fast pace when excited. “Yeah, doc. Been thinkin’ ‘bout this quite often—never thought it'd happen though.” Engineer chuckled nervously. He thought about his team’s BLU Medic, but the RED couldn’t be that different. Right?

“About me, hm? Tell me vhat you want.” The saw brought itself to the side of the throat where it met a vein that was close to the carotid artery. He pressed hard, but not hard enough to deal a great laceration.

Embarrassed, a fulfilling request pondered his mind. “I want you to make me bleed, doc,” he admitted. He was never the man to induce such sexual encounters. He would have never seen himself in the state if people were to ask him before. Yet, the feeling of the doctor anticipated his mind. 

“Like zhis?” Medic hummed in response. His saw trailed down the upper torso from where his shirt was unbuttoned a little bit. There, marking a faint line across the chest, catching Engineer’s eyes as his breath hitched. He started light and shallow. White scratch marks decorated his skin, fading within seconds. 

“A bit more,” he responded.

The man happily complied. Savoring the reaction, he pressed harder, leaving a thin cut. They stung as the saw made its way down the body, but the sting was right. It hurt, but it wasn’t awful. A devilish smirk appeared at the sight of the smaller man.

“Vhat else do you vant, tell me, I’m quite interested.”

“I want ya to choke me ‘till I pass out,” he stated, looking away.

“You're into choking too, ja?” Medic chuckled. “Naughty man you are.” His hand worked its way towards his throat but stopped and receded. “You know, I've changed my mind. I'd much rather listen to you beg.”

Figuring it's his only option, a whimper escaped his lips. Engineer uttered, “Choke me please,” in a tone of respectful request. 

“Vhat was that? I can't hear you,” Medic teased. His hand threatened to pull away as it twitched.

“Please choke me, doc!” he exclaimed. “I want to feel your hand crush me!” He was shocked at the words he mustered up the courage to shout.

“Much better—see vhat you can do vith that mouth of yours? All instead of your useless babbling.” The hand made its way to squeeze the throat, gasps filling the air. “I vould like to test that theory in fact. Open up.”

Engineer opened his mouth, anticipating the next movement. 

Medic inserted two fingers, brushing the corners and placing his thumb on his tongue with each stroke. His other hand crept down to the other’s strain, hovering then pressing down. The digits deepened inside, releasing a gag. “Don't be such a baby. Zhis is only two fingers! Bitte, keep up. You are a man now, ja?”

Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. Testing the waters, Engineer moved his tongue against his fingers.

Amused by the gesture, Medic continued to add a third. “Let's take zhis a bit further, shall ve?”

“Please,” Engineer pleaded. He was muffled by the fingers that made their way down his throat, and the Medic's vice grip around his neck.

Medic glanced down to see the proud tent formed in the other's pants, giving a hopeful reaction. “Do you get zhis excited from mein fingers? A shame. Vhat do you suggest ve do about it?”

“F-fuck me,” he said, still muffled, and bucked his hips in a gesture.

“Vhat’s the magic word? I know two languages and even I know better vays to phrase zhat.”

“Please consummate me,” Engineer said with a smile. He wanted to know how the doctor would take a bit of teasing.

“I, erm... right. Zhat’s one vay to enlighten me. Vasn’t exactly vhat I vas asking for, but strip.” He released his hand from his neck.

Engineer undid the clasps of his dark blue overalls, letting them fall down his chest. He pulled them down, unbuttoned his grey-blue shirt, letting the two fall to the ground. The only thing left on him was his underwear, tented by his dick.

“Go on, continue.”

Whilst trying to be suggestive, faltering a bit, he slid off his underwear.

Medics eyes gazed at the half-hard bulge, amused. “Ah, zhere we are. I suppose it isn’t fair for me to be fully clothed. Do you mind helping zhis poor German out?”

“Not at all.” He unbuttoned his coat, grazing his chest in the process. He slipped it from his shoulders in a familiar gesture. He reached a hand down, fingers unbuttoning his pants and zipping the fly down more aggressively. 

“Oh, feisty one aren’t you. Let me take care of zhat because it seems you can't vork it right.” He took a hold of the Engineer’s erection, thumbing the tip, teasingly, but not going further.

“Wow.” The other man relaxed into his touch.

It was kissed pink, precum forming at the tip. “Eager, are ve?”

“Yes, sir,” he responded. “How ‘bout a blowjob, doc?”

“Ja, if you're nice about it. If you do a good job, I’ll revard you. Remember, no biting, or I’ll slit your throat. Vouldn’t zhat be nice? The encounter vould be cataloged at respawn. You better behave yourself.”

“Alrighty then.” He got to his knees, feeling the splintery wood beneath him. He tugged down his pants, underwear following soon after. He grasped his dick and stroked it, looking up at him. He licked the tip, watching for Medic's reaction.

He let out a shaky moan but grabbed the sparse hair atop the Engineer’s head. He pushed his head forward. “Oh, mein Gott!”

He smirked at the feeling of Medic. He hollowed his cheeks, intensifying the feeling.

Medic was taken aback by how the man didn't choke and furrowed his brows. “Zhis isn't the first time you've done this, I presume.”

“No, sir.” He began to move faster but ghosted the orgasm. This was a scarce chance, he wanted to preserve it. 

Medic scoffed, but it was muted by a gasp. Heat pooled in his stomach as his hand was placed upon his head, grasping for any stabilization. “Mein, you're good at zhis,” he praised.

Engineer hummed in response. Moving to the tip, he wrapped one hand around his cock. He brought down his head and hand at the same time. He repeated this in an orderly manner.

“FUCK!” Scrambled German flowed from his mouth. He began slightly shaking, airy wants of submission circling the room. “Bitte, don't stop.”

He glanced up at him. Medics face flushed, a sheen of sweat shining across his forehead. Engineer kept going, giving it his all, sucking harder and faster to his limit.

With an unsteady grip, his hips thrust picking up the pace. “I’m close,” he panted.  
Engineer smiled. He deepthroated it to the base, gagging a bit. He could feel the foreign sensation touching the back of his throat. Medics hips bucked in response. 

“SCHEISSE! Nimm es runter du dreckige Schlampe.” His legs trembled, releasing his load not daring to let go of his iron grip. He threw his head back, the sensation flowing through him.

The man swallowed it, the salty aftertaste still present. The unknown German words heightened his arousal. He could only assume they were bad. He separated from him, leaving a trail of saliva. His face was flushed and messed with fluids. “How was that, Doc?”

It took him a few moments to collect himself. “Amazing, danke.” He glanced down to the hopeless other, the erection still standing. “Do you vant me to take care of zhat as vell?”

“Yes, that'd be nice, all right” Engineer said. “Do ya have enough energy to fuck me?”

A grin followed with a playful slap to the face. Medics fingers once again made their way inside the mouth, spreading the liquid. “Ja, Vouldn’t you like zhat? Just give me a few seconds.” 

Medic laid heaving, time passing until he felt his interest beginning to rise once again. “Now go ahead, turn around for me.” 

The Engineer turned around, bending himself over. His eyes met the ground sheepishly. 

Scanning around, there wasn't any lube. Sighing, Medic sucked on his fingers, getting them wet in an effort. Spit was never a good substitute for lube, but it'll have to do. He carefully inserted one, seeing the other man tense up, then relax.

The finger that prodded at his hole was painful at first, but he began to warm up to it. After it hit a certain spot, he attempted to grind down trying to get more of the feeling. “More, more, god please.”

Nodding, he placed a second, then a third. The finger explored inside, getting used to the tensing muscles. The man didn't seem to hesitate or show any signs of discomfort. “Are you ready for me shcatz? You're doing such a good job for me.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

He laughed from the response, giving his dick a few strokes before positioning it to the hole. He rubbed it around, waiting for approval. It was torture teasing himself as well, and he was surprised at himself how he could pull off a second round. Usually, once he came, that would be the end of the night. But on this occasion, seeing the Engineer so helpless flipped a switch he didn’t know he had.

“Oh, lord,” Medic groaned as he felt his dick pushing in. He put his head down, panting. Slowly, painfully slow, the doctor moved. The burn lessened with each shallow thrust.

The Engineer couldn’t take it anymore. “Faster, dagnabit.”

“You've been behaving as promised, so I suppose your wish is my command.” The sound of skin to skin contact filled the room, moans echoed as the pace quickened. The Engineer was shaking, eyes fluttering closed. His need throbbed below, Medic feeling merciful and giving it attention.

“Feels, so, damn good,” he said through an array of pants and groans. Usually, he was silent during sex, but this doctor did something to him. His demeanor, he supposed. The two can relate with each other on scientific madness, but the Medic is so carefree in a way. His readiness to slit his throat open to passionate lovemaking. They were supposed to be enemies, but no hate was shown at the moment.

He grunted and scraped his nails down the Engineer’s back from the reaction. Taking the sight in was everything he imagined, everything he fantasized about. The man was in full submission while fucking him. The man he craved while pocketing the others. A tinge grew and the effecting strokes grew faster. “You like zhat don’t you? Tell me how good it feels.”

“Feels amazing doc, like everything I've hoped for!” He loved the feeling of being fucked to his core. His throat sore from his grip and the blowjob. The wounds on his chest and stomach, from the bonesaw, stopped bleeding a while ago. The sting added more pleasure to the experience.

“Cum for me.” It was a simple demand, but he strived to see the reaction.

“Yes sir.”

The feeling of Medic hitting his prostate was becoming unbearable in the best way. The oh-so-familiar knot built up in his stomach. Then, with short gasps, he came. The fluid dripped from his cock and onto the floor. Medic reached for him and gave it a few pumps, making sure he felt the extent of his pleasure. The oversensitivity from the orgasm made him moan and twitch with a pleasurable discomfort.

Medic grinned and finished alongside the man. He gave the Engineer's member a few last strokes before slipping out, missing the feeling inside. Exhausted, beads of sweat collected at his forehead from this session.

Engineer flipped himself over, laying his hands out to his side. His chest rose and fell with pants from the action. “Oh lord, that was some of the best sex I've ever had.”

Dropping himself back, Medic ruffled his scalp. “Ja, but there's something I need to say, Herr Engineer.”

“What is it, Doc?”

“I've had my fun. Gute Nacht!” The bonesaw slashed through his neck, the blood spraying from the two main arteries. He heard the younger man gurgle while both of his hands were grasping at his throat. It made the Medic smile. It dripped down his body and the stained naked body. Engineer curled into the fetal position, trying to dave whatever life he had left. A pool of maroon collected under him. The blood, sticky, covered his whole neck and chest. It splattered down his arms. The Engineer got one more good look at the man. Some blood made its way onto his crooked glasses and white shirt.

“Vell, thank you for your time,” he spoke to the bloodied corpse. He collected himself to stand, almost tripping from his feet. His hands brushed off the remains on his coat and he walked back to respawn.

Engineer felt the life leaving his body. The blood poured from his wound, which left him paralyzed in a puddle of red liquid. The rustic smell filled his nostrils. Then, everything went dark. He felt that he was in a void of nothingness. The blinding light started to return to him. He stumbled back into respawn, somehow equipped with all his clothes. He noticed that the other man was already there in front of their respawn. “That goddamn bastard!” 

He trailed himself forward, walking past the angered man. “Vhat’s the matter schatz? Cat got your tongue?” he laughed, mocking him.

He was about to attack the darned doctor with his wrench, but he didn't get the chance to. The familiar sound of the Administrator announcing their loss rang through the base.

“Dagnabbit! Up yours, you damn hooligan!” he exclaimed to the man who started to retreat to the RED base.

“You vish. See you in hell!” The doctor winked.

He despised the man. The pleasure that came from their encounter was like nothing he’d experienced before. Maybe dying isn’t so bad.


End file.
